The Beginning, Part 1
'''The Beginning, Part 1 '''is the first episode of Season 1 (and the first episode overall) of Omega X's Amazing Adventure Show. It's the first part of a Special Episode. Synopsis The main characters meet each other! But will they be friends... or foes? Plot The episode starts with Omega X and his BFF, Blacksaber, walking in Penguin City (Omega X introducing themselves by talking to the viewer) towards the building they live at. When they arrive there, they go to the attic, where they both reside. Suddenly, a gateway appears, surprising Omega X and Blacksaber. They decide to pack their most important things onto their favorite backpacks and enter it. Once they do, they reach a Zero-G Void, seemingly empty... until three other gateways open with people entering from them. From the left one, Finn and Jake, from Adventure Time. From the middle one, Mordecai and Rigby, from Regular Show. From the right one, Gumball and Darwin, from The Amazing World of Gumball. Each one introduces themselves to the rest, and a mysterious voice sounds. It says that a threat is emerging, and that their arch-enemies are joining to take over the world. They then make a vow to become a team and fight against all threats, no matter what. But there was one matter to solve: where would they live? If they were to become a team, they needed a place to live at. Finn and Jake suggested their Tree Fort, and the eight heroes travel to Adventure Time's world, right before the Tree Fort. Omega X mentioned that it was "familiar". They then enter the Tree Fort, with BMO, Finn and Jake's friend, being a bit untrustful towards the rest of the heroes. Just when Finn was about to explain that they're friendly, Mordecai starts asking questions to BMO, surprised that BMO is a living video game console, which makes BMO feel uncomfortable. Jake pulls Mordecai to a safe distance from BMO, while Finn forces him (Mordecai) to say sorry. While Finn and Jake give a guided tour of the Fort to the rest of the team, Omega X falls down some stairs and finds a dungeon. He decided to explore it while he encounters some monsters. He starts to fight them. Meanwhile, Blacksaber gets worried because he hasn't heard Omega X's bad puns for a while. He turns around and warns everyone that Omega X just disappeared. They go back their steps until they hear something coming from the dungeon. They go to the dungeon and find Omega X fighting the monsters there. They drag him out and Finn explains that the dungeon is really dangerous. Once that matter is solved, the tour continues. When the tour is finished, they return to the Zero-G Void and a sign saying "Tree Fort" is shown. The mysterious voice says that the sign has no inmediate relevance, but that it will be really important later. After that, they travel to Regular Show's world. Mordecai and Rigby give the heroes a tour through the house they live at. Blacksaber then complaints to himself about it claiming it's "too small", but Omega X kicks him hard but subtly, then whispering on his ear to "stick with what he gets". But then, Benson appears, ordering Mordecai and Rigby to return to work. Mordecai and Rigby start sweating, but Jake then spots a paper with the work times and tells Benson that the current time is Mordecai and Rigby's break time. Benson claims that they'll have to return to work sooner or later and leaves. After the tour, they return to the Zero-G Void, finding a sign saying "Park House" next to the Tree Fort one. They then go to the The Amazing World of Gumball world, with Gumball and Darwin suggesting their own house as a team base. Right after entering, Anais Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's sister, grabs Jake and takes him away. Finn draws out his sword and decides to rush off to rescue Jake, but Darwin stops him, saying he "can't just slice her". Finn thinks he's right and draws in his sword. Omega X asks Gumball where did Anais take Jake, to which he replies that it's possible she took him to her bedroom. Finn goes there, only to find Anais playing with Jake as if he were a pet. Jake then takes the chance to escape from Anais, but Finn and he can't exit the room because Nicole Watterson (Gumball's mother) is blocking the door. Gumball and the rest then go up to try and convince Nicole into letting Finn and Jake out of the room. She finally gives in, after which they leave to the Zero-G Void. A sign saying "Gumball's House" appears. Finn then claims that they've seen all the available options, to which Omega X shouts "I Object!". Mordecai asks Omega X why did he have to shout like that, to which he replies that it was so everyone heard him. Omega X says that they can still take a look at Omega X & Blacksaber's house. Everyone agrees, and upon entering, no one has any objections at first, but that quickly changes when they see that it's an attic apartment. They inmediately return to the Zero-G Void, but no one knows for which to vote. Omega X, Finn, Mordecai and Gumball then think of the same idea: build a house in the Zero-G Void with all the good stuff from each house and a custom room for each group. No objections fron the rest. The mysterious voice suddenly hears that and provides them with the exact number of needed materials and schematics, but claims that they'll have to build it themselves and that it'll be correctly done when no materials are left. A "2 hours later" sign shows on the screen, and after it, the team seems to be perfectly fine with a poor-type house that soon ends up crumbling. A "4 hours later" sign shows up, with the team shown to be half-tired infront of a normal-type house that miraculously stands. Mordecai then stands on one of the pillars, which ends up collapsing the whole house. Finally, a "6 hours later" sign shows, and the team is shown to be very tired, but infront of a perfectly built house with all they asked for. They then enter it and (almost inmediately) choose their rooms, after seeing that each room is exactly like their world's house/room. They go to bed (as it's night time), but inmediately wake up because of a beeping alarm. They go to the Basement (which is kind of like a Secret Base for them) and find out that Freezer and the rest of main antagonists are attacking different worlds: Freezer attacks the Adventure TIme one, the Ice King attacks the The Amazing World of Gumball one, the Night Owl attacks the Omega X one and Miss Simian attacks the Regular Show one. They then decide to separate to face the threats and they go to their respective worlds. A "To Be Continued..." sign appears and the episode ends. References *Omega X's shouting of "I Object!" is a reference to Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, whose main character sometimes shouts "Objection!". *Omega X's talking to the viewer part at the start is a reference to the Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, whose main character normally talks to the viewer.